reaper_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper - Tuesdays on the CW
Reaper Wiki is a collaborative website about The CW's Reaper series starring Bret Harrison as a young man whose parents sold his soul to The Devil (played by Ray Wise). The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article; check out the FAQ to get started! * Trailer and Episode clip for the next episode * The Devil Made Them Do It: Reaper Fans Begin Campaigning. Please help save Reaper from cancellation! * Cover Art for the Season Two DVDs: TVShowsOnDVD * The Season Two DVDs will be released June 2, 2009. TVShowsOnDVD * UPDATE: The CW has moved up Reaper's S2 premiere to Tuesday, March 3rd, at its new time 8pm. Hollywood Reporter * ReaperSite has released the CW's official [http://www.reapersite.com/reaper-season-2.htm Reaper poster]. * Watch Reaper Online * The CW has released the first trailer for Reaper's return. * Season 2 spoilers can be found categorized by episode at Reaper DMV. Use the password "broken circle" to see them. * Season 1 DVDs were released Nov. 4, 2008. It is a 5DVD Set with all 18 episodes, plus deleted scenes and cast and crew commentary. Lionsgate released the cover art to TVShowsOnDVD. *'We love spoilers and leaks!' If you've seen any information about the show, go ahead and add it! *Lots of pages need work! Help build the pages on Actors and Characters. CW Press Release, Season 2 Reaper: For the first 20 years of his life, Sam Oliver (Bret Harrison, “The Loop,” “Grounded for Life”) skated by on low effort and even lower expectations. He bypassed college, took a dead-end job at the local Work Bench home improvement store, and wasted endless hours playing video games and goofing off with his buddies. But on his 21st birthday, his parents finally revealed the ungodly reason they’d let him slide all these years: they sold his soul to the Devil before he was born. His soul now claimed by Satan himself (Ray Wise, “Twin Peaks,” “24”), Sam has no choice but to work for the Devil as a bounty hunter, capturing fugitive souls who’ve escaped from Hell. But Sam’s never been particularly good at anything (that didn’t involve napping). So he enlists his friends and co-workers, Bert “Sock” Wysocki (Tyler Labine, “Invasion,” “Boston Legal”) and Ben Gonzalez (“Coach Carter,” “In the Valley of Elah”), to help track down the escaped souls now wreaking havoc on Earth. Armed with minimal investigative skills and an ever-changing series of vessels – ranging from a Dirt Devil mini-vacuum to a Mongolian war spear – Sam and the guys embark on their hilarious adventures through a previously unnoticed world of supernatural intrigue that exists right below the surface of their daily lives. Season two finds Sam wrestling with the recent discovery that he may be the son of the Devil. But Sam quickly learns that getting groomed to take over the “family business” comes with a whole new litany of headaches. The demon rebellion he once collaborated with is now out to kill him – a conflict further complicated when Ben starts dating the demon assassin (Jenny Wade, “Feast,” “No Reservations”) tasked with the job. Sam also finds he’s not the Devil’s only son and that one in particular (Armie Hammer, “Billy,” “Veronica Mars”) is Hell-bent on taking Sam’s place at the Devil’s side. Plus, Sam must decide whether to reveal any of this news to his girlfriend Andi (Missy Perergrym, “Heroes”), who’s already wary of his extracurricular activities for Hell. But a chance encounter with an elusive soul (Sean Patrick Thomas, “Save the Last Dance,” “A Raisin in the Sun”) who claims to have gotten out of his own deal with the Devil, offers Sam a glimmer of hope that he may not be stuck working for the Devil forever. Getting him to reveal exactly how he did it, however, will be easier said than done. “Reaper” is from ABC Studios with executive producers Michele Fazekas (“Ed,” “Law & Order, Special Victims Unit”), Tara Butters (“Ed,” “Law & Order, Special Victims Unit”), Mark Gordon (“Grey’s Anatomy,” Criminal Minds”), Deborah Spera (“Criminal Minds”) and Tom Spezialy (“Desperate Housewives”). :* Bret Harrison: Sam Oliver :* Tyler Labine: Bert Wysocki :* Rick Gonzalez: Ben :* Missy Peregrym: Andi Prendergast :* Ray Wise: The Devil :* Andrew Airlie: Mr. Oliver :* Allison Hossack: Mrs. Oliver :* Donavon Stinson: Ted :* Jenny Wade: Nina :* Sean Patrick Thomas: Alan Townsend :* Armie Hammer: Morgan :* Eriko: Kristen |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |}